


"Midas touch"

by Shivalee



Series: I Write Sins Not Tragedies [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Actor Kamenashi Kazuya, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akanishi Jin, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Model Shim Changmin, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee
Summary: "Jin à chaud. Horriblement chaud.Son débardeur sans manche semble soudain peser une tonne, bien que le tissu trop large en coton, ne cache pas grand chose de son torse.Changmin en profite d'ailleurs pour jouer avec un autre de ses piercings, ses doigts attaquant son téton gauche.Il tire sur le bijou. Un peu plus fort à chaque fois.Le japonais couine, plantant ses ongles dans le cuir du canapé.C'est douloureux et foutrement bon."
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya/Shim Changmin, Kamenashi Kazuya /Akanishi Jin, Kamenashi Kazuya/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin/Akanishi Jin
Series: I Write Sins Not Tragedies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916359
Kudos: 8





	"Midas touch"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunnieMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunnieMoon/gifts).



> Les informations données sur les personnages au début sont évidement fausses et seulement en rapport avec l'histoire (comme le visuel)

** Changmin **

Mannequin  
Coréen  
27 ans  
Brun  
1m87

** Jin **

Chanteur  
Japonais  
30 ans  
Châtain  
1m74

** Kazuya **

Acteur  
Japonais  
29 ans  
Châtain roux  
1m72

**_"Confidence is a must_**  
**_Cockiness is a plus_**  
**_Edginess is a rush_**  
**_Edges I like 'em rough_**  
**_A man with a Midas touch_**  
**_Intoxicate me_** "  
  


Changmin se colle contre le dos de Jin, pose ses mains sur sa taille et sa bouche dans son cou.

Suçotant la peau fine, il remonte jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille, le faisant gémir doucement.

S'appuyant plus ferment contre le châtain, il presse son sexe dur contre ses fesses.

Le japonais gémit encore. Il aime se sentir désiré, surtout par les deux hommes de sa vie.

Mais il rentre d'une journée épuisante et il a encore beaucoup à faire.

Sa chanson n'est pas terminée et tout le monde l'attend depuis des semaines.

Il ne peut pas se laisser distraire.

Alors il repousse le dieu grecque collé à son corps, tentant de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

\- Je n'ai pas envie !

Changmin hausse les sourcils, sachant parfaitement qu'il ment et le japonais baisse la tête, ne songeant qu'à fuir.

Puisque le brun sait que le problème n'est pas une question de désir, il ne va pas abandonner.

Jin doit vite quitter la pièce, avant de se faire piéger par son amant et ses hormones.

Changmin rit, trouvant la tentative du plus âgée pour lui échapper, vraiment mignonne.

En quelques pas seulement, il le rattrape et le soulève pour le jeter dans le canapé.

L'aîné couine, le son peu viril le faisant rougir.

En plus, la démonstration de force du coréen l'a excité, comme toujours.

Cet enfoiré sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Sachant que chercher à se relever ne le mènera à rien, il croise les bras, choisissant de bouder.

\- Un vrai bébé... Souffle Changmin, avant de fondre sur sa proie, tel le sexy prédateur qu'il est.

Jin secoue la tête, se promettant de ralentir sur les documentaires animaliers.

Son amant s'allonge sur lui, saisissant ses poignets pour les coincer au-dessus de sa tête.

Incapable de se retenir, l'aîné gémit encore, adorant plus que tout se sentir dominé ainsi par son homme. Prisonnier entre son corps puissant et le cuir coûteux du canapé, caprice de Jaejoong.

Changmin est tout en muscles, il l'écrase presque, l'enfonce dans les coussins, le fait se sentir minuscule, presque insignifiant.

Pourtant, sa façon de le regarder lui donne, au contraire, l'impression d'être absolument tout pour lui.

Il se sent précieux, désiré et aimé.

Sentiment dont il ne peut se lasser.

Émotions auxquelles il ne s'habitue toujours pas.

\- Je suis désolée bébé, je n'ai pas la patience de jouer pour le moment. Sourit le plus jeune.

Sa voix est plus rauque, profonde, trahissant son désir.

\- Je promets de chasser ma petite biche plus tard.... Ajoute-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Jin a envie de frapper cet enfoiré trop bandant qui lui sert de petit ami, mais il ne peut pas bouger.

Puis, ce serait un crime d'abimer une si jolie gueule.

Les doigts de Changmin glissent le long de ses bras nus et Jin ne réalise même pas que ses poignets sont libres. La chair de poule recouvre sa peau, malgré l'impression de brûlure que le contact léger provoque.

C'est trop et tellement pas assez.

Son regard accroche aux lèvres du coréen et machinalement, il mordille les siennes.

Il a envie d'un baiser.

Mais il refuse de demander, têtu, décidé à bouder encore.

Changmin rit, se moque gentiment, parfaitement conscient de ce que veut son amant.

_Il le connaît si bien._

Se penchant un peu plus, son visage au dessus du sien, il éveille une lueur d'espoir dans le regard noisette du japonais, mais refuse, bien évidemment, de lui céder si facilement.

Le brun aime jouer et taquiner Jin est toujours excitant.

Il aime lorsque ce dernier se laisse aller. Lorsqu'il se défait de cette image cool qui n'est crédible que sur scène et se dévoile intimement.

Le Jin qui boude, fait des caprices, couine, pleure, supplie et crie son plaisir, c'est celui qu'il veut voir.

 **Maintenant**.

\- Donc, tu n'as pas envie ? Murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

L'adorable mine fâchée du châtain s'accentue et il se débat mollement pour se relever.

\- Parfaitement ! Rétorque-t-il.

Changmin penche un peu la tête, toujours aussi proche de son visage, son souffle chaud soulevant un peu ses mèches caramel.

Le léger mouvement de ses cheveux chatouille le japonais, dont le nez se fronce et les lèvres se plissent.

_Merde, Changmin a vraiment envie de l'embrasser._

Se retenant de justesse, il dévie vers son oreille, saisissant son piercing à l'hélix entre ses dents pour tirer doucement.

Le souffle du plus âgé se bloque une fraction de seconde, avant de lui échapper bruyamment.

Il se cambre, son bassin butant contre le corps ferme du mannequin, qui suçote son anneau, sa langue glissant sur le cartilage, jusqu'au lobe qu'il mordille.

Jin à chaud. Horriblement chaud.

Son débardeur sans manche semble soudain peser une tonne, bien que le tissu trop large en coton, ne cache pas grand chose de son torse.

Changmin en profite d'ailleurs pour jouer avec un autre de ses piercings, ses doigts attaquant son téton gauche.

Il tire sur le bijou. Un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

Le japonais couine, plantant ses ongles dans le cuir du canapé.

_C'est douloureux et foutrement bon._

\- Emb...asse....oi.... Siffle-t-il contre son avant bras, qu'il vient de plaquer sur sa bouche.

Celle de son petit ami s'est attaqué à son autre téton, martyrisant le bout de chair entre ses dents.

\- Hun ? Sourit le mannequin. Je ne t'ai pas entendu mon ange...

C'est faux, évidemment.

Jin peste contre sa peau brûlante et le brun se redresse un peu, jouant avec le coton, qu'il frotte sur les tétons dressés.

Malgré son rictus, il espère que le châtain va céder, car il a aussi très envie d'un baiser.

Il veut sentir la bouche de son homme contre la sienne, autant qu'autour de sa queue.

L'image fait pulser son sexe et ses ongles se crispent sur la peau dévoilée, près de la hanche tatouée.

Jin gémit, alors que les ongles du brun l'éraflent délicieusement.

À bout, il décide de céder un peu.

_Juste un peu._

\- Embrasse-moi !

La voilà, son expression de gamin capricieux et sa voix faussement contrariée.

Tout ce que Changmin voulait.

Et puisqu'il est aussi impatient que son compagnon, peut-être même plus, il fond sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Ce n'est pas doux, délicat ou mesuré.

Ils ne prennent pas leur temps.

Pas tout de suite.

D'abord, ils doivent se repaître à la source de l'autre.

Comme deux assoiffés trouvant enfin de quoi se désaltérer, ils s'embrassent avec empressement et soulagement.

C'est bruyant, brouillon même. Les langues bataillent, les dents s'entrechoquent un peu au début et les lèvres gonflent, rougissent, se gorgent du plaisir reçu.

Les mains de Changmin se perdent dans les cheveux du plus âgé, il lui arrache son élastique, glisse ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, qu'il tire, maltraite, avant de masser le crâne, comme pour s'excuser.

Jin s'accroche au dos puissant du brun, l'attirant toujours plus sur lui.

Quelque chose vibre, les faisant tressaillirent un peu et le mannequin grogne, alors que son petit ami peine à réaliser ce qui se passe.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une sonnerie s'élève, qu'il comprend.

Le téléphone du brun.

Si c'était n'importe qui, le coréen jetterait l'appareil au loin, sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Alors il met fin au baiser qui les laisse tous les deux à bout de souffle, liés par un filet de salive et décroche.

Mais il n'amène pas l'appareil à son oreille et ne prononce pas le moindre mot.

Non. Il appuie sur le haut parleur, rapproche le portable de sa bouche et se jette à nouveau sur celle de Jin.

C'est encore plus bruyant, plus sale et vulgaire.

Les deux hommes ont un objectif très précis en tête et le _"putain"_ qui retentit à l'autre bout du fil, les comble autant qu'il les excite.

Kazuya, le dernier chainon de leur ménage à trois, inspire avant de prendre la parole.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil.

\- Je vois que je suis le seul débordé... Souffle-t-il.

Changmin passe sa langue sur la lippe de Jin.

\- C'est de la faute de notre fée clochette, il m'a allumé ! Rétorque-t-il.

Le châtain écarquille les yeux.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Se défend-t-il, cognant la poitrine du mannequin. C'est Min qui m'a attaqué dès que j'ai franchi la porte !  
\- Il fait l'innocent. Commente simplement le brun.  
\- Comme toujours. Ajoute Kazuya.  
\- Hey, c'est moi la victime ! S'exclame Jin.

Changmin hausse les sourcils, sa main posée sur la poitrine de l'aîné, glisse jusqu'à la bosse déformant son jean.

\- Victime ? Sourit-il, pressant l'érection.

Le châtain gémit, se mordant immédiatement la lèvre après, s'en voulant de réagir si facilement.

\- Hum... J'aime vraiment ce son.... Murmure Kazuya.  
\- Tu veux que je le fasse encore miauler ? Questionne le coréen, sa voix descendant dans les graves. C'est pour ça que tu appelles, non ?

L'autre ne répond pas, mais Changmin est sûr que le roux a hoché la tête, oubliant qu'ils ne peuvent pas le voir.

C'est une de ses habitudes.

\- Vous me manquiez, alors j'ai été faire un tour sur instagram, voir ce que vous faisiez. Explique Kazuya.  
\- Et tu as vu sa petite vidéo. Conclut pour lui le coréen.

Malgré les caresses de son amant sur son sexe, Jin essaye de suivre l'échange.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis là ! Gronde-t-il.

Changmin tire sa tête vers l'arrière en l'attrape par les cheveux, puis mord sa gorge.

\- Chuuuut.... Murmure-t-il contre sa peau. On discute de ta punition.

Coinçant la chair entre ses lèvres, il s'applique jusqu'à ce qu'une marque apparaisse.

Le châtain halète.

\- Tu...tu ch...cherches une ex..cuse pour me....

Sa phrase reste en suspend, comme s'il n'ose pas prononcer le mot qu'il a en tête. Le petit rire du brun le fait frissonner.

\- Allons bébé, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour te baiser.

Le bassin de Jin ondule contre sa volonté, ses cuisses tremblent, son ventre se tord.

Il a l'impression de perdre pied.

\- Je sais que tu adores répondre à tous les défis stupides que te lance Pi, mais voir jusqu'où tu peux faire glisser une bouteille en verre, en la suçant comme si c'était une putain de queue....

Kazuya ne finit pas, son souffle s'accélérant simplement et ses amants savent qu'il est excité et agacé.

Ils le comprennent à sa voix.

\- Tu saisis maintenant ? Demande Changmin, ses doigts glissant contre la lèvre du châtain. Tu sais que rien ne me fait plus d'effet que lorsque tu joues avec cette vilaine bouche.

Jin laisse sortir sa langue, lapant les membres de son petit ami, avant de les mordiller.

Le brun les enfonce plus loin, grognant, autant à cause du geste que de la vision qui s'offre à lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne l'occupe pas assez, pour qu'elle aille s'amuser avec une vulgaire bouteille ? Gronde-t-il.

Le châtain n'a pas envie de répondre, il est frustré, à bout, préfère s'occuper avec les trois doigts qui abusent de sa bouche.

Mais son amant interrompt son plaisir, récupérant ses membres pour saisir son menton et plonger dans son regard.

C'est trop.

**Il n'a plus aucune patience.**

\- Peut-être que si tu baisais ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je m'étouffe sur ta queue et que ma mâchoire me fasse mal, je n'aurai pas besoin de sucer tout ce que je trouve ! Lance-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du coréen.

Changmin grogne, son bassin se mouvant de lui même vers l'avant et Kazuya rit.

\- Tu as perdu ! S'exclame ce dernier, amusé. Tu perds toujours !

Le brun se lève, tirant déjà sur sa ceinture.

\- La ferme ! Il a perdu aussi ! Siffle-t-il, agacé.

Et surtout impatient.

\- Je veux voir.

Comme souvent dans ces moments là, Kazuya donne plus l'impression d'ordonner que demander et Jin saisit le téléphone tombé sur son torse, lorsqu'il sonne à nouveau.

\- Prêt à m'offrir un beau spectacle ? Demande le roux, son amant tenant le portable au dessus de son visage.

Maintenant, ils peuvent se voir.

Face au gémissement du châtain, l'acteur hausse les sourcils, avant de se souvenir qu'il est toujours en costume, entièrement vêtu de cuir.

Apparemment, ça fait de l'effet au chanteur.

\- Si ce que tu me montres me plait, je ramènerais la tenue complète à la fin du tournage.

🍋

Changmin est presque entièrement nu, n'ayant gardé que sa cravate rouge défaite, et sa chemise noire grande ouverte.

Appuyé contre le bar, il a une bouteille de bière dans une main et caresse son sexe bandé de l'autre.

Dès que Jin pénètre dans la pièce, son regard se plante dans le sien. Il se branle plus franchement, se mordant la lèvre en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Le châtain a toujours le téléphone avec lui, faisant profiter Kazuya de la scène .

\- Rend toi utile ! Lance-t-il au brun, en même temps que l'objet.

Son amant peste un peu lorsque sa bouteille lui échappe presque, mais il rattrape le portable sans que rien ne finisse au sol.

Doucement, Jin passe une main dans ses cheveux, secouant légèrement la tête.

Le geste est calculé et le son qui échappe à Changmin le fait sourire.

Il sait parfaitement que, comme ses fans, son homme à une quasi obsession pour sa chevelure.

Le chanteur n'a jamais vraiment compris ce "hair porn" auquel son fandom l'associe toujours, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de savoir parfaitement en jouer.

Sur scène et en privé.

Avançant affreusement lentement vers mannequin, il s'attaque aux boutons de son jeans baggy, qui tombe facilement au sol, le regard du brun se fixant immédiatement sur ses jambes, pour remonter jusqu'à son boxer rouge.

Libérant ses pieds du tissu lourd, il reprend sa route, le balancement de ses hanches légèrement plus prononcé.

Changmin respire fort, bruyamment, presque douloureusement, alors qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux le châtain.

Ses doigts sont serrés autour de sa bière et du téléphone, qu'il s'efforce de maintenir correctement.

\- Tu trembles.

Le commentaire de Kazuya fait rire Jin, alors que la mine embarrassée de leur amant lui donne envie de le torturer un peu plus.

Continuant d'avancer vers lui, il bifurque au dernier moment, passant derrière le bar, disparaissant un instant lorsqu'il se baisse pour atteindre l'un des petits frigos.

Le mannequin grogne, sentant que la suite ne va pas lui plaire, ou peut-être, justement un peu trop.

\- Est-ce que vous avez regardé la vidéo jusqu'au bout au moins ? Demande Jin, se redressant avec une bouteille d'eau minérale en verre.

Un de celles que leur diva d'acteur fait venir de je ne sais où et qui coûtent une fortune.

Il les trouve ridicules et peu pratiques, mais ça fera l'affaire.

La partie inférieure est ovale, très large mais assez basse, le haut est en forme de tube, très long et assez fin.

Le tout ressemble à une drôle de fiole de parfum, noir et or, au bouchon rond et lourd, presque plus que le reste de la bouteille.

D'abord, Jin boit simplement, pressant sagement le bout étroit contre sa bouche.

Changmin retient pourtant son souffle, observant la petite goutte qui caresse son menton, sa gorge, puis se perd vers son torse.

Comme lui, Kazuya est concentré, fasciné par le spectacle.

Jin n'a pas d'effort à faire, il est sensuel sans même essayer, là où d'autres forcent en vain.

C'est ce qui attire les regards en premier, ce quelque chose magnétique qu'il dégage en toute circonstance.

L'eau déborde, mouillant le débardeur, qui colle aux tétons indécemment dressés et on pourrait presque croire que c'est un accident.

La plupart du temps, le châtain est réellement innocent, presque enfantin, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de faire semblant, il est encore plus convaincant.

Son expression surprise, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et ses lèvres entrouvertes, où il laisse doucement glisser le bout de la bouteille, basculant un peu la tête.

Ses amants ne ratent rien du spectacle.

Et peu à peu, le verre à la forme si équivoque, disparaît dans la bouche humide.

_Toute la longueur y passe._

Même si une partie atteint forcement sa gorge, Jin ne semble pas gêné, avalant l'eau, soutenant le bas de la bouteille, qu'il s'amuse à tirer puis renfoncer, suçant de plus en plus vite et bruyamment.

Sa main libre caresse son torse, descendant lentement vers son ventre plat, butant contre son boxer rouge, ornée d'une trace humide, trahissant son impatience.

Ses doigts jouent un peu avec le rebord du sous-vêtement, se torturant autant que ses amants, qui semblent encore plus pressés que lui.

Enfin, les membres passent la barrière du tissus en coton, qu'ils baissent légèrement, juste assez pour libérer son érection douloureuse.

Le gland humide accapare immédiatement l'attention de Changmin, qui se lèche inconsciemment les lèvres, son propre sexe pulsant face au spectacle.

Jin y passe son pouce, utilisant le liquide pré séminal pour faciliter ses mouvements sur sa verge tendue.

Sa main se cale sur le rythme de celle qui joue avec la bouteille, sa bouche testant toujours ses limites.

À bout, Changmin décide qu'il s'est montré bien assez patient.

Il en a marre d'être simple spectateur.

Le chanteur le voit bouger, puis disparaître de son champ de vision, pour se retrouver dans son dos.

Il tressaille malgré lui en sentant son torse musclé se presser contre son corps bouillant.

À nouveau, il se sent minuscule, mais en sécurité.

Le brun bloque ses mouvements, l'une de ses mains arrêtant celle qui s'active sur son sexe et l'autre, celle pressée sur le fond de la bouteille.

Jin se laisse faire, _abandonne un peu_ , laissant son amant décider.

Il est curieux de voir ce que le mannequin prévoit pour la suite.

Et puis, il doit l'avouer, il est fatigué de jouer seul.

Il a besoin de plus.

Besoin de ce que seul Changmin peut lui offrir.

Kazuya est loin, mais savoir qu'il voit tout, suffit à allumer un peu plus le châtain.

Délicatement, le coréen fait glisser la bouteille hors de la bouche de Jin, avant de caresser sa mâchoire, puis sa gorge, qu'il finit par serrer légèrement.

L'aîné rejette la tête vers l'arrière, contre le torse de son compagnon et celui-ci se baisse pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, cherchant à approfondir le baiser, malgré l'angle peu pratique.

Finalement, Changmin plaque ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami, le faisant pivoter rapidement, brisant à peine quelques secondes le contact.

Il l'embrasse immédiatement de façon plus poussée, plus exigeante. Jin s'accroche au rebord de sa chemise, maltraitant le tissu coûteux.

L'excitation monte encore d'un cran, le self contrôle de chacun mis à rude épreuve.

Ils ont assez joué, assez cherché l'autre.

\- Tu sais quoi, finalement je pense que c'est moi qui vais te sucer. Souffle le brun, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du sexe du japonais.

Celui-ci halète, hochant la tête de façon peu cohérente, pressé de sentir la bouche de son homme.

Kazuya ricane légèrement et Jin regarde vers le téléphone, calé sur le comptoir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que Min s'occupe de toi, bébé ? Questionne le roux. Qu'il cajole ta queue et ton petit trou jusqu'à te faire pleurer comme la dernière fois ?

Le chanteur gémit simplement en réponse, bougeant son bassin, cherchant un peu de soulagement.

Changmin serre son érection, sa main libre claquant contre son postérieur.

Jin couine, tire sur sa cravate en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, réclamant un baiser.

Le brun rit, mais accède à sa demande, l'embrassant en le soulevant du sol, ses doigts serrés autour de ses fesses.

L'aîné s'accroche à son cou, ses jambes trouvant leur place autour de ses reins, puis il mord sa lèvre, suçotant immédiatement la blessure.

Le mannequin gronde contre sa bouche, l'asseyant sur le comptoir.

Sa langue quitte la sienne lorsqu'ils sont à bout de souffle, glisse sur sa lippe, sa gorge, retrouve le téton percé, passant dans l'anneau, puis les dents prennent le relai.

Changmin tire, titille, éraflent et mordille, couvrant la peau de petites marques et de chair de poule.

Arrivant au sexe tendu, il plante son regard dans celui de son compagnon, qui le supplie silencieusement, ses yeux humides ajoutant à l'insoutenable tension au creux de ses reins.

Il ignore pourtant sa supplique muette et saisit le sous-vêtement pour le retirer.

Jin soulève son bassin, lui facilitant la tâche, mais il prend tout de même son temps, faisant lentement glisser le boxer le long des jambes musclées, s'agenouillant lorsqu'il atteint les pieds.

Le tissus rouge caresse une dernière fois la peau du japonais avant de finir au sol et il sent les longs doigts fins de son amant sur ses chevilles, rapidement remplacés par ses lèvres.

Changmin embrasse la droite, puis la gauche, faisant de même avec le reste de ses jambes, remontant vers l'intérieur des cuisses, qu'il couvre de baiser.

La peau du chanteur est bouillante, ses entrailles en feu et son gland humide, brillant sous l'éclairage du bar.

À bout, il retire rageusement son débardeur, fait mine de vouloir se lever, boudant.

Le mannequin rit et le plaque d'une main au comptoir, sur lequel il l'allonge complètement.

Jin se laisse évidemment faire, râlant un peu pour la forme, avant de vraiment grogner lorsque son amant se penche pour saisir sa bouteille de bière.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé la finir ! Sourit-il, buvant une gorgée, son regard planté dans celui furieux du plus âgé.

Kazuya rit.

\- Enfoiré ! Commente-t-il, clairement amusé.

Le chanteur tape contre le bois, agacé, prêt à saisir son érection pour se soulager seul avant de retourner à sa chanson en maudissant ses hommes, mais Changmin saisit son poignet avant, le tirant légèrement tout en se penchant vers lui.

Il presse sa bouche pleine de bière à la sienne, l'embrasse alors que la moité du liquide leur échappe, mais Jin s'en fiche, oublie déjà qu'il a prévu de bouder pour de vrai.

Le mannequin se glisse entre ses jambes et le contact de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les fait gémir dans le baiser.

Le japonais se cambre, pressant leurs corps et leurs sexes tendus, en quête de délivrance. Changmin grogne, entame un petit mouvement de bassin, imprévu, mais impossible à contrôler.

Au prix de gros efforts et malgré les gémissements du chanteur, il arrive à s'arrêter, saisissant le pénis de ce dernier.

Les caresses sont bien trop lentes et Jin sent la frustration le grignoter de l'intérieur.

C'est à son tour de remuer les hanches, espérant inciter son petit ami à aller plus vite.

S'il doit supplier, il le fera.

_Et se vengera plus tard._

Mais apparemment, Changmin considère qu'il l'a assez torturé.

Jin frissonne, un souffle chaud caresse son gland humide, puis une langue le taquine doucement, s'y enroule, insistant sur l'orifice sensible.

Il arrête de respirer quelques secondes, avant de haleter bruyamment, anticipant, _espérant_ , la suite.

Il a besoin que son amant le prenne entièrement. Besoin de se faire enfin sucer correctement, que le mannequin aspire jusqu'à ses neurones, qu'il le fasse jouir comme jamais.

Et comme Changmin a envie d'entendre les sons purement érotiques que le chanteur laisse échapper lorsqu'il prend du plaisir, ses lèvres se referment enfin autour de sa verge. Elles descendent sur la longueur, entament un rythme lent mais continu, la bouche humide et chaude accueillant la queue tendue toujours plus loin.

Le brun regarde son amant, qui a la tête rejeté vers l'arrière, puis se tourne vers le téléphone, pompant plus bruyamment encore la hampe de Jin, en tombant sur Kazuya qui s'active sur son propre sexe derrière son écran.

Saisissant le téléphone tout en continuant de s'occuper du chanteur, le mannequin pianote quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que l'image de l'acteur, apparaisse sur le grand écran de la pièce.

L'aîné couine en tournant comme il peut la tête, essayant de profiter le plus possible de l'image offerte par le roux.

Ce dernier est toujours dans sa tenue de cuir, le pantalon assez ouvert pour qu'il puisse atteindre son érection.

Il se caresse doucement, presque paresseusement.

\- Pl...plus... Souffle Jin, sa main moite contre le comptoir et l'autre tirant sur l'anneau à son téton.

Malgré sa demande, Changmin relâche son sexe et il pleure presque, un sanglot s'écrasant au fond de sa gorge, ne réussissant pas à sortir clairement.

Heureusement, ce son de détresse est vite suivi par un autre de plaisir.

Le mannequin remplace sa bouche par ses doigts habilles, qui s'activent sur la longueur humide, alors que ses lèvres s'occupent des bourses pleines, les aspirant, faisant tressauter la verge sensible, qui ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Il le branle doucement, puis accélèrent le rythme, avant de ralentir à nouveau, le transformant doucement en une masse gémissante.

Jin sait que la délivrance est juste là, à quelques coups de langue ou peut-être un doigt seulement.

Il couine, demande, exige, supplie, sanglote.

Puis d'un coup, les lèvres du mannequin retrouve son érection.

La chaleur humide l'englobe entièrement et Changmin ne s'arrête que lorsque son sexe tendu, heurte le fond de sa gorge.

Encore et encore.

À chaque fois, chaque va-et-vient.

Jin crie, ses mains s'accrochent au cheveux de son amant et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas tirer trop fort.

Le coréen accélèrent et le chanteur sent qu'il va jouir.

Enfin.

Sa tête cogne contre le bar, la chaleur aux creux de ses reins à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Han...je... han...

Mais non.

Soudain tout s'arrête.

C'est si rapide et brutal, que Jin n'a pas le temps de comprendre, de réaliser.

Changmin dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sa tempe humide, où ses cheveux collent, alors qu'il cligne toujours des yeux, perdu et à deux doigts de pleurer pour de vrai.

Ses larmes coulent d'ailleurs, mais il n'en a pas encore conscience et le brun en récolte une, tout en nouant ses poignets avec sa cravate, serrant sans lui faire mal, mais assez pour l'empêcher de se toucher lui même.

Le chanteur sanglote, son petit ami l'embrasse tendrement, caresse ses flancs, ses reins, son dos, puis son visage, qu'il saisit entre ses deux mains, approfondissant l'échange.

Doucement, Jin se détend et reprend pied avec la réalité, malgré son sexe encore douloureusement tendu et le volcan au creux de son ventre.

Lorsqu'un doigt frais, caresse les contour de son entrée, il frissonne, se décalant pour croiser le regard de Changmin, qui a le visage enfoui contre son cou, marquant la peau brûlante.

Souriant, le brun ne cache pas ses intentions, enfonçant doucement le membre dans l'orifice étroit.

Le chanteur se mord la langue, conscient que vu son état, ça peut suffire à le faire jouir.

Mais le mannequin a tout prévu, et un anneau se retrouve très vite à bloquer toute libération trop rapide.

Jin siffle une insulte, ses poignets liés l'empêchant de réagir, alors qu'il cogne comme il peut l'épaule de son amant.

Changmin rit et enfonce un autre doigt.

\- Tu as promis d'offrir un joli spectacle à Kazuya, non ? Le taquine-t-il.

Un _"Kazu"_ inconscient échappe au chanteur, alors qu'il succombe au plaisir offert par les membres qui le pénètrent.

Le gémissement lascif a un effet immédiatement sur le voyeur, qui jure derrière son écran.

Le brun tourne la tête vers lui, constatant qu'il a effectivement perdu son air calme et détaché.

Ses lèvres son gonflées à force d'être maltraitées par ses dents, son visage rougi dégouline de sueur et les mouvements sur son sexe son plus rapides, chaotiques.

C'est de plus en plus dur pour lui d'aller doucement et de ne pas simplement se laisser aller à la libération.

Changmin comprend, il est dans le même état.

\- Mon...tr...montre moi ! Halète l'acteur.

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser, le coréen sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut.

Et Jin aussi, puisqu'il se tourne de lui même, malgré ses poignets liés, à genoux sur le comptoir, les cuisses écartées le plus possible.

Le mannequin grogne quelque chose semblable à un _putain_ et Kazuya expire bruyamment, sa main se serrant presque douloureusement autour de sa queue, craignant de jouir trop vite.

\- Je vais tenir le téléphone un instant bébé, donc tu vas devoir m'aider un peu ! Ordonne presque Changmin, coupant sans hésiter au milieu de sa cravate, avec le petit ciseaux que Yunho utilise pour la menthe de ses cocktails.

Sa voix déformée par le désir, sonne étrangement à ses propres oreilles.

Pressé, _à bout_ , l'aîné n'hésite pas. Il saisit ses fesses et les écarte sans hésiter, exhibant son intimité lubrifiée et légèrement ouverte, semblant demander à ce qu'on l'emplisse.

Du moins, dans l'esprit excité du brun et de Kazuya.

Le portable dans une main, le mannequin utilise sa main libre pour revenir jouer avec le petit trou humide. Ses doigts retrouvent rapidement la chaleur qu'ils ont quitté il y a peu et un troisième se faufile à son tour.

Jin couine un petit _oui_ , son front cognant contre le comptoir et l'acteur se lèche les lèvres, son regard fixé à l'écran, ne voulant rien rater du spectacle.

Changmin bouge ses doigts, attendrit les chairs, les écarte, arrachant des sons de plus en plus adorables à son amant, qui se répercutent directement sur son sexe et celui de Kazuya.

Il frôle sa prostate, encore et encore, refusant de la toucher franchement, laissant le chanteur espérer à chaque fois, ses plaintes de plus en plus vives.

Il supplie et supplie encore.

Mais rien.

\- Ah, apparemment les garçons sont rentrés ! S'exclame soudain le mannequin, retirant ses membres comme si de rien n'était.

Le châtain ne comprend pas tout de suite ses propos, uniquement concentré sur son désir monstre qui menace de le rendre fou.

Ce n'est que lorsque les voix se rapprochent un peu, qu'il réalise.

Il se redresse, affolé, mais pas assez pour que son excitation disparaisse.

Au contraire, l'idée que leurs amis puissent le voir ainsi, éveille quelque chose en lui qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

Un gémissement lui échappe, ses joues rouges exprimant autant sa gêne que son désir.

Un peu surpris, Changmin comprend assez vite et il regarde son écran pour voir l'état de Kazuya, avant de chercher à croiser le regard de leur chanteur, lui laissant un peu de temps.

\- Les gars, vous êtes où ?!

C'est la voix de Yunho et Jin se mord la lèvre, n'amorçant toujours aucun mouvement pour se relever ou s'habiller.

Kazuya offre un rictus au mannequin et celui-ci répond par un sourire tout aussi sadique.

Laissant le téléphone près du châtain, Changmin contourne le comptoir, se retrouvant de l'autre côté, face à lui.

\- Bébé, on va forcement se poser pour prendre un verre, tu sais.... Souffle-t-il. Si tu ne comptes pas être au menu, il va falloir cacher tous ces délicieux atouts.

Il l'embrasse rapidement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son bras nu qui se couvre de chair de poule.

\- MIN ? JIN ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jaejoong et la voix est vraiment proche.

Ça en est affolant.

_Excitant._

Ce ce que se dit le chanteur, alors qu'il observe Changmin disparaître pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Son amant va les amener ici, là où ils vont pouvoir le voir nu, excité, le sexe tendu et l'intimité trempée, ouverte.

Il doit se lever et fuir par l'autre porte, mais il ne bouge pas.

\- Hey, bébé, tu sais qu'avec Chang on est partant seulement si tu es partant.

La voix de Kazuya le ramène sur terre, désamorce son début d'angoisse.

Il regarde le grand écran, sur lequel son amant est toujours projeté.

Lui non plus n'a pas bougé, son sexe fièrement dressé, toujours là, attirant malgré lui son attention.

\- Si tu veux essayer quelque chose, vas-y ! Continue l'acteur. Si c'est trop tôt, alors une autre fois et si c'est jamais, alors jamais !

Jin remonte vers les yeux noisettes du roux, se perdant dans son regard, qui peut paraître tellement sévère parfois, mais qui ne manque jamais de le rassurer.

Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes, qui semblent pourtant durer bien plus et sourient tendrement.

Enfin détendu, bien qu'encore un peu effrayé par les conséquences, le chanteur se décide.

Il sait ce qu'il veut.

Doucement, les jambes tremblantes, il descend du comptoir, saisit la bouteille presque vide avec laquelle il a joué plus tôt, le tube de lubrifiant encore ouvert et le téléphone portable, pour se diriger droit vers l'écran géant, ou plutôt, le billard juste en dessous.

Celui que Yunho vient d'acheter et que Jaejoong se plaint de ne pas avoir encore pu baptiser.

Si ça se passe mal, il en rachètera un pour leurs ébats.


End file.
